100-51 Quickies Drabbles
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: An mini-100 themed challenge that contains quick drabbles- no longer than a few sentences- that is 10051-centerific, from Byakuran's POV. 100 themes split into ten chapters. Will contain an variety of genres. (Pairing Byakuran x Shou-chan) Rated Teen, but may change with future updates.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Yes, yes, I have taken up on another 100 theme challenge. I'm a sucker for it, aren't I? So are you if you've been following me, waiting for my updates! XD The difference between this and my official 100-51 themed challenge is this one is an mini version. And mini= just a few sentences per theme, that's all! To ensure reading pleasure, I'll divide the 100 theme into about ten chapters or so. Totally not an excuse because I didn't added anything beyond 14th theme as of yet. Nope. :D

We need MOAR 10051!

Rated Teenager for now; rating may change later.

Disclaimer: KHR, Byakuran and Shoichi Irie is copyrighted to Amano.

* * *

**1. Name**

Ever since this fateful day where he recognized the bespectacled redhead, in every alternate universe, his very first greeting was always: "Hello, Shou-chan. My name is Byakuran Gesso."

**2. Family**

He'd always scoffed at the idea of a family. Biological family. Mafia family. Tsk. To him, peoples are just prey to be devoured, and tools to be used and discarded like a broken toy. Until he met Shou-chan.

**3. Rival**

There's many reasons why he targeted the Vongola. They are the powerfulest mafia family around, and an threat to his growing Milleflore mafia. Because they are the beholders of the sky ring, one of the three trinisette he needs to collect in order to become a god.

And because he was rivaling with Tsuna-kun for Shou-chan's affections. The no-good brunette's luring his Shou-chan away from him. And he didn't liked to share.

**4. Friend**

He first became close friends with Shou-chan before they became lovers. Shou-chan was his only real friend, and still is. He suppose that's the reason why he was looking forward to meet Shou-chan, after being released by Vindce at Yuni's request.

**5. Betrayal**

He'd known it all along. Shou-chan will betray him. But nothing scarred his heart more than Shou-chan's betrayal of their relationship by consuming what should have been his with Tsuna-kun.

**6. Cat**

It would seem ever since this fateful second encounter with Shou-chan, he is destined to meet Shou-chan in every alternate world. And in this world, he is a cat. And he was been adopted by Shou-chan. To be with him until his feline lifespan runs out.

**7. Sky**

Ever since as long as he could recall, he had always looked up at the sky. The clear blue with white fluff rolling in and out. To him, the sky is freedom. Not only freedom, but also omnipresent and all-powerful, home to the heavens. It will only yield to those who can access it.

But Shou-chan's bounded to the earth, like an lowly dweller. Byakuran wasn't sure what to make of it.

**8. New**

Byakuran always liked trying new things, but he quickly got bored of them as soon as he became too familiar with them, and they became but an backdrop in the scenery. He was dying of boredom.

And then Shou-chan came along. He was the trigger that awoke his hidden ability. Who provided him with endless exploration. Endless alternate worlds. Endless possibilities. An constant influx of information that never stops.

**9. Cold**

Shou-chan had often complained about how his fingertip's always cold. He'd jerk everytime he touched him, flinching away with an shocked expression on his face. Cold. No matter how warm he made his flame, Shou-chan always refuses his advances, on the account of his fingers being too shockingly frigid.

**10. Gone**

Byakuran never knew what he had, what he had lost, until it was gone, collapsing with his last breath, crackled glass laying just in arm's reach of the corpse.

And he smiled bitterly.

**11. Welcome**

He's an conqueror. Always has been, and always will be. Theses who stood in his way, wiped off the face of earth. The world is his war trophy. But he always liked to take a little extra. Someone to call his own. His prized possession that he must claim from each world.

And when he does finds him and captures him, he always greets him with a "Welcome, Shou-chan."

**12. Heat**

Fire is indeed an powerful weapon; or to be precise it is the heat emitted by the flames. It can cause endless suffering, bring about total destruction, cleanse and purify the corrupted and can be defensive as much as it can be offensive.

It's also good for mundane affairs. Like heating up an cup of marshmallow-covered hot chocolate or provide an cozy fireplace for him and Shou-chan to snuggle up together.

**13. Luck**

He supposed luck had a lot to do with his fate. It was pure luck that endowed him with this hidden ability of his, the ability to share knowledge among his alternate selves. It was luck that brought this small redhead to the future; it was luck that led this young boy to bump into him twice, awaking his forgotten ability. It was luck that brought the Cervello girls to sought him to deliever the mare Ring.

It was luck that he had fallen in love with the very same redheaded, ten years later.

**14. Hate**

Love and hate are sibling emotions. Interwebbed so closely and tightly, it doesn't take much to weaver on either side, for they are so similar. But yet they are utter opposite, never to venture on grey land. Always black or white. Byakuran just loved the irony of it- he was madly in love with Shou-chan, yet Shou-chan hates him with an passion ever since the day he recovered his memories.

* * *

_More to follow in the next chapter..._

Liked it? Gimme me reviews! A study proves that reviews leads to more frequent upgrades! :D Which is why you totally should!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I apologize for taking so long. Kinda drowning in my first round of projects and preparing of teh ebil exams next week. XD But here it is! 14 more mini 100 theme fanfictions 3

Rated Teenager for now; rating may change later.

Disclaimer: KHR, Byakuran and Shoichi Irie is copyrighted to Amano.

* * *

**15. Love**

Love was always an empty idea for the Milleflore Don, for as long as he remembered. To him, it's just a brew of hormones that was sprung upon the physical body at the right moment, at the right context. Yet, he didn't feel quite so… hollow when he was with Shou-chan.

**16. Addiction**

Shou-chan was- no, still is an addiction, even ten years before the memories. That earth-toned hair, theses determined green eyes behind his meek demeanour, the gentle curve of these adorable little baby fat he has yet to lose, and that body so lithe and fragile that it looks like it could snap with a touch.

With these memories of the future, came his obsession.

**17. Color**

Byakuran always liked the colour white. Because he can paint upon it vibrant colours and create the masterpiece as he sees fit. Tainting something to his liking. Whiteness is his canvas. But he supposed he could make place for an earth-toned and greenery green canvas.

**18. Secret**

It's no secret that Byakuran and Shoichi kept secrets from each other; the two knew it, yet in an performance with the grandeur of any award-winning Oscars, they ignored the fact that each other knew, oh so knew …

**19. Star**

In this universe, in this loathsome universe, the distant memory of brown, green and glasses never existed. And yet, defying the fate, a certain white-haired astronomer called Byakuran Gesso had lay his claim to a newly discovered, yet bizarre tiny brown-and-green dwarf star, lost among countless trillions of stars.

The star's official name is Irie Shoichi, as named by , although the albino astronomer nicknames it to 'Shou-chan' (and finds the name strangely nostalgic), and his findings were published worldwide.

**20. Planet**

In the cruellest of fate, somewhere in a distant alternate universe, star-crossed lovers are forever kept apart for countless generations. Yet, the white planet, with its purple seas and snowy-coloured flora, despite its cruel nature to its inhabitants, always provide safety, shelter and food for the one it could never reach neither touch, doomed to be an spectator to its infinite reincarnations. And this is why the most insignificant tiny, brown-furred and wide green-eyed creature always thrives, despite the sheer numbers of predators that populates the world that should have wiped it out a long, long time ago.

**21. Voice**

He could hear it very faintly. Very distantly. Like an weak echo, the words unintelligible yet the tone so familiar, like a old, old friend's calling out to him with all the despair in the world, begging to be heard. And when he would look at glasses, any glasses, the voices would intensify, yet would never product an single word.

The bandaged people told him to take chlorpromazine whenever he'd hear these voices. And so he did, and the voices were silenced.

**22. Reflection**

"Give Shou-chan back to me," He seethed as he gazed at his reflection, and sees beyond the mirror all the lucky ones who had managed to get their greedy hands upon all the pieces of the cake, leaving none for him. "Give him back to me, you bastards."

**23. Rainbow**

Whenever Byakuran sees an rainbow- such an rare sight- he would marvel at it like an child would at an angel. Because he was convinced that it was Shou-chan, who died of cancer a few years ago- sent it just for him from the heavens.

**24. School**

Prior to the memories, he never was interested in school. He'd always been a dropout, causing mischief, making troubles. Just taking whatever life gave him in his quest for enjoyment. And after the memories, he did a heel face turn and is now an honour student. And he owed it all to Shoichi. No, he owed it all to Shou-chan.

**25. Memory**

_Oh, oh, why?_

Why didn't Uni gave Shou-chan the memories of his future? Why didn't the brunette remember him? Fingernails dug in sweaty, cold palms, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wasn't his future self. He is Byakuran Gesso, a 15 year old Italy student, and yet he was being punished for his future self's crimes. Crimes that he have yet to do, crimes that he would never do now that he has seen his future.

**26. Joy**

Having Shou-chan on his side, seeing him, hearing him, smelling him, and so many more verbs with Shou-chan products him so much joy, far more than Byakuran knows what to do with.

**27. Pain**

He loved how delicious Shou-chan's pained expression is as he hunted him down, claiming the life of anyone who dares to stand in his path like an bloodthirsty monster. Which he is. And he simply loved the beautiful screams of despair that emitted from the brunette as he fed from the other's terror, dying hope and self-loathing love for him, even as he caked the other's blood below his fingernails.

**28. Soda**

Byakuran hums appreciatively as he gazed at the box of soda that Shou-chan had sent to him, all the way from Japan, despite the high price of shipping overseas to Italy. And so, he sighed in delight as he sipped from his marshmallow-flavoured soda.

* * *

Author: Anyone who can figure out what's going on with the 21th story gets to request an 10051 story from me! First come, first served!

Reviews, please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Urrrgh, I feel so pooped. University is over, muse's slowly recovering... here's new quickies for you all to enjoy!

Rated Teenager for now; rating may change later.  
Disclaimer: KHR, Byakuran and Shoichi Irie is copyrighted to Amano.

* * *

**29. Dog**

He found him at a dog shelter. A distinctive medium-sized mutt with auburn fur and sad green eyes. The poor little thing was whimpering in the corner of its prison, trying to make itself as small as possible. The shopkeeper told Byakuran that the dog was a lost cause; it had health problems such as being near-sighted and, oddly enough, ulcers in its stomach. Rescued from its abusive owner, the dog called Shoichi never completely recovered. It would be put down tonight.

That day, Byakuran left with a lighter wallet, and an precious priceless treasure called "Shou-chan" in his arms.

**30. Robot**

Byakuran narrowed his eyes as he slammed his telephone- mind you, right after Shou-chan has hung up himself- feeling grudge consume him from the inside. The auburn has no time for him; he has to build these robots with Spanner-kun. These blasted robots with the damn blond for these goddamn robot competitions.

That day, anything that was vaguely robotic and made by Spanner was demolished in the Millieflore headquarters.

**31. Moonlight**

Bitten by a wolf, Byakuran was doomed to swift into an werewolf as the full moon shone its moonlight upon earth, only to be mindlessly consumed by hunger. Everyone is prey; foes, friends, family and lover alike. And the fate of the werewolves? Hunted down by hunters, and skinned alive.

Yet Shou-chan couldn't bring himself to aim his silver-laced shotgun at the albino werewolf's forehead to finish his existence, even as his inside was consumed by the creature that once was his lover, below the glow of the full moon.

**32. Goodbye**

"This is goodbye, my beloved Shou-chan."

And just like that, an existence ended. With the farewell, came either an bang, an sigh or an whimper.

And then only Shoichi Irie remains, to mourn the loss of a cherished and loved one. To celebrate in victory the death of an loathsome, terrifying tyrant. To spend the reminder of his days wondering why an stranger had seek him out to bid his farewell before being sickened by an instant, fatal heart attack before his eyes.

**33. Passion**

Byakuran smiled fondly as he gazed at the whimpering auburn, handcuffed with things that looked like they belonged to a torture chamber. And they really did. But Byakuran is simply doing this for his beloved possession. He loves him madly with an passion, after all. It is with this passion that he seeks out the bespectacled nerd in every parallel universe, either manipulating him to come to him or going to him. It is with passion that he makes him bleed as punishment for his betrayal. All because he loved him oh so passionately.

**34. Candle**

Shoichi had never taken his former university friend and now deadly mafia don to be into…. This kind of thing. To be honestly, he felt so… weird. Almost soiled even, like Byakuran was simply pouring down thick pig fat down into his back and letting it slither down like a pile of goo. That, and there is this fear of the burning ember making contract with his skin. Until today, he didn't even had the slightest idea that candles can be used in that way.

Despite it all, the thing that comes to his mind is the amount of time it would take to clean himself up once Byakuran had finished with him.

**35. City**

Cities were set on flames. Cities were flooded. Cities were buried. Cities were tore apart and demolished. Cities were deeply polluted. Cities were consumed. Cities were bombed. Cities were frozen. Such is the fate of the cities and their inhabitants if they dare to make any attempts to resist Byakuran's rule.

And yet, a singly small city was spared from the albino's wrath, despite the fact that the biggest rebels, the Vongola, resides there. Nobody understood why, especially not the bespectacled auburn that kept seeing the white devil darting out of the corner of his eyes.

**36. Lost**

Without his beloved Shou-chan to guide his bored mind to the enlightenment, Byakuran would have simply drifted in existence until the end of his day, never to accomplish anything worthwhile. He was lost in a world without ideals, in an placid, orderly world where everything seems to be nearly arranged in their place but him.

**37. Discovery**

"Is that….?"

"Maa, Maa, Shou-chan, It is what it is."

"But what do you want to do with these fossils?"

"Why, adding them to my personal collection of course! What else I could be doing with this?"

Blinking owlishly at the insincere smile before him, Shoichi simply shrugged and ordered the lackeys placed under his command to father the prehistoric fossils. The Gesso Mafia was badly rearing up and already Byakuran was calling the shots like a big mafia boss, trying to get an valuable piece of history into his collection before anyone else could claim it. It wouldn't be until much later that he'd discover that these fossils were used for a far more sinister purpose.

**38. Found**

Shoichi could only whimper, hands trembling as he cowered behind an closet, his stomach making jumping leaps inside his stomach. Yet he knows that all he's doing is delaying the inevitable; the white boogeyman looms closer and closer. The air was trifle with pure evil-

The closet was yanked open.

And as icy hands grasped trembling hands, all he could hear was an crazed "Found you, Shou-chan."

And his screams were consumed inside the closet.

**39. Complete**

Shoichi completed him, and he completed Shoichi. Their fate is irreversibly tangled together, and no matter how the cosmos tried to prey them apart, their paths would always cross.

**40. Storm**

Chuckling lowly, Byakuran gazed up at the raging storm above the ruins of Namimori. He watched as each raindrop hammered down on the only building left standing midset the ruins- the old home of Irie Shoichi. Each raindrop an cry from the slain ones, each thunder their feeble attempts at making their rage be heard, but Byakuran ignore it all, and his eyes drop to the ground, to the grave of the traitor at his feet.

**41. Leader**

As unbelievable as it was, in this parallel world, Shou-chan is the Gesso Don. It was Shou-chan who had sought out to conquer the world. It was Shou-chan who had pried the control from his hands. The feeble, gentle-spoken nerd was an tyrant leader in this world. And like a true leader, Shou-chan had him beheaded.

Because Byakuran is too unpredictable to be kept around.

**42. Game**

It was all a game to Byakuran. And he was afraid of winning. Because once you have won at a game, the replay value tends to be null. And he's only good at games where you have endless lives, unlike this one in which you only die once.

Then Shou-chan came along and showed him that the real game is endless and there is no "game over". There is no end to the fun. And now, in every (infinite) chapter, capturing Shou-chan and preserving him is one of his biggest achievements.

* * *

_Like? Review! 8D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: My apologizes for being so unresponsive and inactive lately. I went through two flus in the span of one month. I started off with a coughing flu that lasted for nearly three weeks or so- I had to do my exams with it!- and I badly had one week of rest before the classic fever-boiling, muscle-aching flu struck me down. And following this, my cold sores appeared- for the second time. And in the middle of it all I had to go with my parents on a trip for medical reasons- my mom's-, attend to a annual gigantic book event, attend to my city's springfest and worry about my final grades. But overrall, it was the two flus that took a lot of me out. _

_Rated Teenager for now; rating may change later._  
_Disclaimer: KHR, Byakuran and Shoichi Irie is copyrighted to Amano._

* * *

**43. Peace**

Byakuran, Shoichi muses, is an agent of chaos, creating unrest, while he is an agent of peace cloaked in the robe of chaos, silently scheming the white-haired menace's downfall. And yet should his plan succeed, the traitor will be left with internal chaos.

There is just no way he can achieve peace for himself, isn't it?

**44. Music**

The Milliefiore's headquarters had always such a… harsh atmosphere around it. Being scrutinized by these soulless purple abyss belonging to an psychopathic Don who is known to "discard" people who bore him only made ulcers grow in his stomach like mushrooms.

Music, as it always was, was been an escape for him and he sought it out. Without it, the fake sun guardian knows he'll fail his mission.

**45. Bee**

"Byakuran-san, you cannot be the King of the bees. There is no king among bees. Only a queen. And you are a male. Queens are expected to breed and give birth. You cannot do this. So forget that and let's just go pollenate some orchids, okay?"

**46. Meat**

Just when Shoichi thought his boss couldn't be more deranged, the insane Don proved him otherwise. Any hopes and beliefs that there is still an microscopic amount of goodness in that man was shattered when the cruel man cooked an double agent that he had discovered and actually…

He fears that if his traitorous activity is to be discovered, that his family wouldn't even have an body to bury.

**47. Rain**

In this twisted, sick new world of his, Byakuran will make it rain blood. Blood from all the pests that dared to well up against him. And these drops of blood will strain anything they touch, pollute the very water and air the lowly dweller drink and inhale in.

And the first droplet of blood, he will have it rain upon himself, cloaking himself in the blood of a beloved ex-friend, ex-lover and now traitor.

**48. Light**

Shoichi grumbled and groaned and growled, waving hands in front of him in an despite attempt to block out the glaring light from the flashlight that Byakuran instated on pointing right at his face.

"Spooky!" The other cooed mockingly, feinting fear in front of the redhead's simmering frustration.

**49. Blood**

What does an insane deity that is easily amused by death and carnage would want as an present by the mortals? A bi-annual bloody ritual where innocent souls are "sacrificed" to appraise him in sadistic conditions. And the blood shall pour down the long stairways leading up to the slaughter platform. All under the cruel violet eyes.

But sometimes, a mortal would catch his eyes, like that bespectaled auburn, and Byakuran would claim that mortal for himself.

**50. Forget**

He forget.

Shou-chan forget.

Ever since this accident… this car accident…. Shou-chan's memories of him was been wiped out. Of their university time. Of all the tender moments they had passed together. Of the friendship they had. Byakuran had tried to rekindle that friendship, that close relationship again, but Shou-chan wouldn't have none of him.

To the auburn, this is an clean state for him. To create a new identity for himself, because he does not feel any connection to his old self. To Byakuran… a fraction of his life was irreparably shattered.

**51. Fear**

Shoichi knew that Byakuran thrived on fear. There is no mistaking that cruel glee in his eyes as he leered down upon someone that is quivering, trembling, stiffing with the stomach-gripping emotion known as fear. Even his gentlemanly conduct was but a mere facade, and everyone knew it because the evilness inside Byakuran just oozes right off of his pores.

It's no wonder that Byakuran's cold, lilting voice always provoked his stomachaches.

**52. Noise**

Byakuran was good at turning out parasitic noises. He has such a _selective hearing_ that he will only hear what he wanted to hear. Gleefully ignoring all the little hints, all the gentle suggestions that Shoichi tried to impartial to him. Suggestions such as "I work for you, Byakuran-sama." When the other would complain of him never having time for him always went by unheeded.

**53. Lie**

Byakuran was born a liar, and he lies just as easily as he breathes. Manipulations, seduction, omissions, untold truths, and false information… He has used everything to bend the truth to his whim, even fabricating one if necessary. Which is why Shoichi never believes Byakuran. Even when he would whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Even as his heart desperately wanted to believe in it, the harsh, cold logic that resides in the brain knew better than to trust that "I love you, Shou-chan".

**54. Night**

Night is the time Shoichi attempts to shut himself down, and fails. Night is the time Shoichi falls into a existential crisis, rewinding every words and step he made to scout out for any possible mistakes he would have made, analyzing every gesture moved and words uttered by his insane boss, and question himself, his belief and what he is fighting for.

**55. Sunset**

Byakuran never knew that Shoichi liked to gaze at sunsets. When Shoichi mentions it by a slip of tongue- Byakuran relocates Shoichi's entire room to a different location; one that has these wonderful larger-than-life windows that gives away to a clear vision of the urban field… And he made sure these windows are bound west, because the sun sets in west.

**56. Together**

"Finally, we can be together, Shou-chan. Nothing and nobody can pull us apart. We are no longer star-crossed soulmates; our love is no longer doomed. Now we can spend the time we had not apart, but together as a whole."

* * *

_DO u liek teh chapter? Yes? R3views! Why yes I intentionally write 1337. Only three quickie chapters remains! ;3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: LE GASP! A new quickie in the span of 24 hours since the last one? THE WORLD HAS CAME TO A END! Nah. I just had a stroke of inspriation and this is the result. Enjoy!_

_Rated Teenager for now; rating may change later._

_Disclaimer: KHR, Byakuran and Shoichi Irie is copyrighted to Amano._

* * *

.

**57. Time**

Time, Byakuran muses, is his greatest enemy. Act too early, and Shoichi looks up at him as a crazy person and distance himself from him. Too soon, and Shoichi has sided with the Vongola. And if he acts at the wrong time, Shoichi will not come to him willingly.

And in many parallel worlds, his timing just plain sucks.

**58. Shower**

Having Byakuran take a interest in you implies a utter and complete loss of privacy. Even the bathroom is no longer a secret world. If the albino couldn't be physically there, then the hidden cameras will capture what the purple eyes themselves couldn't.

Shoichi always made sure to fog up the camera's lens with hot water before taking a shower.

**59. Computer**

Computers is just one of Byakuran's ever-growing rival on his black list on his quest to own the auburn-haired man. Trouble is, he needs Shoichi to work with computers for his world domination purposes. But he can wait. When it's all said and done, he'll tear Shou-chan's computer apart and shove his beloved traitor in a room void of any electronics.

**60. Plan**

Byakuran loves it when Shoichi makes plans, because the auburn male goes out of his way to make them complex and intricate. Shoichi hates it when Byakuran made plans, because they are insane and either involves spilled blood, death, carnage, world domination or the humiliation of someone.

**61. Doll**

In this universe, unlike some of his parallel selves, Byakuran did not wait for Shou-chan to pull off the ultimate act of betrayal- sparing the Vongola when he had them in his grasp. He had hypnotized him with the lull of his evil white flame, repressing Shoichi's soul and turned him into a perfect little doll. Just like Yuni-chan. Eternally loyal to him and only him.

**62. Universe**

Byakuran didn't wanted to own just a universe. He wanted to own all of them. He wanted to create one that he can rightfully call himself the god of. Because this means more Shou-chans for him to tamper with, mess with and love. A pity Shou-chan doesn't see it that way.

**63. Believe**

Byakuran couldn't understand why it it is so shockingly difficult to make his Shou-chan trust in him. "Believe in me," He would breath, and the glimmer of mistrust in these green eyes would only grow. "Believe me when I tell you I will never do what my future self did."

"…"

**64. Confidence**

Byakuran literally shines with self-confidence and assurance. Each of his gestures acted out and words uttered out without any hesitation. Even his little pauses in his voice was just to draw out more of the dramatic effect of him being so… confident. It's no wonder females and males alike has fallen for him. Inducing Shoichi, as much as he wanted to deny it.

**65. Success**

Byakuran always liked to think of his accomplishments as a success. As a victory. As a win. And with each success, he liked to celebrate it. But with the most hard-won ones, he liked to keep something as a souvenir. And in this case, to remember his world domination he had led with success, he kept Shoichi- n, Shou-chan around.

**66. Close**

It's strange how, Byakuran mustered, that every of his failure are always littered with close calls. With every failure, death brushed him. A little more, and he wouldn't be of this world. Even his future self, whom everyone had thought died in Tsuna's final attack, was actually "rescued" by the Vindice at the last second… only to be imprisoned forever. And now, as he defended Tsuna from the sniper's attack, the laser-like bullets pierced his body, missing vital organs by less than one millimeter each.

But this time, he isn't alone to nurse his near-fatal wounds. This time, Shou-chan is there to tend to his wounds.

**67. Conflict**

The worst kind of conflict there is are the inner conflict. Because it's just yourself, your ideals and your desires. There is nobody else involved. Byakuran is conflicted with the fact that he wanted to keep his beloved Shou-chan on an leash, yet losing the other's love because of his bloody goals. Shoichi is conflicted with the fact he has set up his beloved friend- only friends, because he would not allow it to be more- to die, despite that knot in his stomach, all because his friend is an unrepentant tyrant.

**68. Kiss**

The first time the auburn and albino had kissed their former first girlfriends, it was… dull. It wasn't what they thought it would be. And yet, when they had kissed each other for the first time, it was… sensual. It was everything that they thought it to be.

**69. Submission**

The thought of a battered Shou-chan grovelling at his foot, neck held captive by a iron collar attached to a chain that Byakuran had in his grasp, it filled him with emotions and feelings that he didn't thought was possible.

**70. Waffle**

In the rare mornings where Byakuran does raise up before Shoichi, the albino always liked to make breakfast for the other- as Shou-chan's napping of course because he knew Shoichi would not be able to protest. But in according to Shou-chan's demands, he downgraded from the diabetic pile of sugar into a simple waffle and pancake breakfast.

* * *

_Liiiiike? REVIEW! 8D_


End file.
